pokemonenglishfandomcom-20200213-history
Victini
Biology Victini and the macarons Victini is a small, rabbit-like Pokémon with large, pointed ears which form the letter V. It has large, blue eyes and a round, cream head, which is comparatively large compared to its small, cream body, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. It has two pointed teeth that can be seen on its upper jaw. It also has two cream winglike tails, which allows it to fly. Though timid, it is a caring Pokémon; it will fight if its friends are in danger. Victini is said to bring victory to the Trainer that befriends it. It produces an infinite amount of energy within itself and can share it with others by touch. It can also become invisible. As shown in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram, it can send visions to people. It has been shown to enjoy eating macarons, although it sometimes chokes on them. In the same movie, it has also been seen near an Oran Berry bush. Victini is the only known Pokémon that can learn Searing Shot. In the anime Victini in the anime Major appearances Victini (M14) Victini made its debut in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. It lived inEindoak Town, where it was a friend of the King of the People of the Vale one thousand years prior to the films. In the present it was targeted by Damon in his plan to fly the Sword of the Vale back to the Kingdom of the Vale and resurrect his peoples' glory. Other A Victini appeared in the Pokemon short PK26. Minor appearances In the manga Victini in Be the Best! Pokémon B+W In the Pokémon Adventures manga Victini was seen on Liberty Garden where a woman from Team Plasma attempted to catch it, but this was thwarted by Black. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Monta owns a Victini. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Victini appears as a Poké Ball Pokémon, after playing 100-Man Smash at least once. It causes fighter (and teammates, if any) who send it out gain immunity to knocback and get boost to attacks. Trophy information NA: This Psychic/Fire-type Pokémon shares the limitless energy it creates with others. In Smash Bros., Victini uses Victory Star to power up the fighter that brought it into battle. The fighter won't flinch from damage and will launch foes easier, as well as glow with power. They aren't invincible, though... PAL: Victini can create an endless supply of energy and share it with others. Its Victory Star move makes the other fighter who summoned it glow with power from head to toe. As long as they're glowing, their launch ability will shoot up and they'll never flinch. That said, they're not invincible - Victini isn't a miracle-worker. Game Locations |} |} |} |} In side games In events Type effectiveness |- | |- | |- | |} Learnset By leveling up |- | |- | * A level of "Start" indicates a move that will be known by a Victini obtained at level 1 in Generation VI * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Victini * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Victini * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see level-up moves from other generations |} By TM/HM |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Victini * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Victini * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see TM moves from other generations |} By breeding |} |- | |- | * Moves marked with an asterisk (*) must be chain bred onto Victini in Generation VI * Moves marked with a double dagger (‡) can only be bred from a Pokémon who learned the move in an earlier generation. * Moves marked with a superscript game abbreviation can only be bred onto Victini in that game. * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Victini * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Victini * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Egg moves from other generations |} By tutoring |} |- | |- | * A black or white abbreviation in a colored box indicates that Victini can be tutored the move in that game * A colored abbreviation in a white box indicates that Victini cannot be tutored the move in that game * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Victini * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Victini * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Move Tutor moves from other generations * |} By events |} |- | |- | * A superscript level indicates that Victini can learn this move normally in Generation VI * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Victini * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Victini * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see moves from other generations |} Side game data |'Pokémon Rumble Blast' |- |'PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond' |- |'PokéPark Pad entry:' |- |''Tepig's childhood friend. While he is worried about the cowardly Tepig, he's on Tepig's side and always cheers him on.'' |} |} Evolution |} Trivia * Victini was first shown in a preview for the 14th Pokémon movie at the end of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. * Victini's Unova Pokédex number is 000, making it the first Pokémon to legitimately have the number 000 in any Pokédex listing. ** Victini is the only Pokémon to be listed before the starter Pokémon of its native region. ** Consequently, Victini is the only Mythical Pokémon of a later generation to appear next to Mythical Pokémon of an earlier generation in the National Pokédex. * Although Victini has a Shiny sprite, Pokémon Black and White are programmed so that a Shiny Victini cannot be encountered. It shares this trait with Reshiram and Zekrom. * According to an IGN interview, Victini is Junichi Masuda's favorite Generation V Pokémon.1 * Victini was designed by Mana Ibe and it was meant to appeal more to girls than to boys.2 * In Black 2 and White 2, if Victini is taken to Liberty Garden, it will come out of its Poké Ball and dance around happily. Origin Victini's appearance seems to be based on うさぎリンゴ usagi-ringo, a method of cutting apple slices to make them look similar to rabbits. Conceptually, it might draw inspiration from Nike, the Greek, winged goddess of victory, or Victoria, the Roman equivalent of Nike. Its tail wings may be a reference to Nike's wings. Its theme of "V" could be linked to it being somewhat of the fifth Generation's mascot, "V" being the Roman numeral for 5. "V" could also derive fromthe initial for victory. Name origin Victini may be a combination of victory and destiny, teeny, or tiny. In other languages |} Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokedex Pokemon Category:Psychic Category:Fire Category:Unova Pokemon